My Only One
by MooMoo-Chan1
Summary: AU // Hey there, this is going to be an A.M fanfic so if you're a fan please stop by to read it. It would mean alot to me. Just reveiw to let me know what you guys think of my story. Thankz a munchies ^_
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: RK is not mine dammit!!!!! * cries* I also don't own any of the characters in this fanfic!!!!!!!!! * cries cries cries* They're not mine so get away from me, I'm fruity poor!!!! * get on my knees* So please don't sue me. ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My. Only. One  
  
+ Chapter o.n.e +  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::: smack :::  
  
The sound broke the tranquility of the small simple bedroom well late into the night. A petite figure could be seen slouching over a small desk in the corner of the room. She had long braided hair that was well reached past her waist, and she was dressed in a large white T-shirt and gray sweat pant. In her hand she held a pencil that was scrabbling on a notebook. Her desk was covered with books of different size from large as a brick to slim as a paper, but mostly it was books that were the size of Texas. To her right she had a large mug of coffee to accompany her in her late night study.  
  
::: smack :::  
  
Misao slapped herself again to remind her that she needs to stay awake and review for the big exam that was coming up. It was impossible to keep her large blue-green eyes open, and her eyelids felt like a thousand tons. She just wanted to throw all those damn books out the window so she could get some sleep. Maybe it'll work because she does live up on the third floor. Hmm.it would be a long way down wouldn't it?  
  
'Pft, yeah right.' Misao thought to herself as she desperately tried to cram in some more information and work before it was too late. However, just as she was finished writing a sentence or so the words in the book seem to become blurry and they seem to be jumping around all the time making it difficult for her to read. She shake her head several times to clear it away, but then it just kept coming back.  
  
'Oh my god, I think I'm losing it.' Misao pondered and drank down a large amount of coffee. She had never drunk coffee in her life. Well, not until she entered college, and good lord it just happens to become her new best friend keeping her awake in the most impossible hours. Yet, right now her new best friend seems to not be working because soon Misao's head was dropped dead on the table and you could here a 'thud' as her head hit the table. It was official, Misao just passed out.  
  
It was now morning, and the sunshine through Misao's bedroom window shinning on her figure in the corner. Another loud sound from outside her room broke through the quietness of it.  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!" Kaoru screamed busting through the door. Yet still the lazy Misao refused to answer and continue sleeping. Irritated having to call her every morning, Kaoru took her house slip and fling at Misao's head causing her to shoot up right from her position.  
  
"Get up Misao-chan or you're going to be late." Kaoru said as she closed the door. The still sleepy Misao with her dazed face and a piece of her paper stuck to the side of her face slowly lowered her head on the table. Kaoru having knowing Misao so well once again opened the door and threw a basketball that was lying on the floor at Misao's head.  
  
::: BAM !:::  
  
The impacted of the hard ball made Misao cried in pain as she stood up and turned to face Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you're going to die now! How dare you throw that thing at me!" Misao yelled as she pushed her chair back and storming towards Kaoru at the door.  
  
"I told you to get up. And I'm tired of you not listening to me. What else am I suppose to do?" Kaoru asked innocently. Still Misao was charging at her and picking up another ball to hurl it at Kaoru so she could get a taste of her own medicine.  
  
"Well, next time wake me up nicely!" Misao replied as she chucked the ball at the door. Kaoru seeing the ball flying toward her way backed away and closed the door in time as the ball slam against it and not her face.  
  
"I'm going to be outside, and hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Kaoru said from outside the door and Misao could hear her footsteps fading away. Groaning to herself as she rubbed her head Misao took a look at the clock on her wall. "Ah, shit. Oh no!" Misao shouted as she realized that she had five minutes before she was really late. Damn she should have listen to Kaoru, but staying up late has really drained her. Gathering her books on the table into her bag she dashed out of her room into the bathroom. In two minutes she was out and getting dress. One minute later she was gone, and when she went outside she couldn't see Kaoru anywhere.  
  
Obviously, Kenshin has already came and picked her up leaving Misao all alone to walk to school. Wasting no more time Misao headed out of the iron gate and headed for school. She has been living with Kaoru for a few years now ever since they both graduated high school. Since they were already best friends and going to the same university they decided to rent an apartment near school so that it would be easier. It was only a twenty minutes walk and the apartment was perfect for them. They would always walk together to school, but ever since Kaoru started seeing Kenshin, he has been picking her up all the time now. Kaoru seems to be staying at Kenshin's place more now a day than she is at home. Often Misao have to stay home alone because Kaoru was over at Kenshin. Sure enough, Kaoru announced that she would be moving in with Kenshin in a few days, and so she was gathering her things together. Misao didn't care because she was happy that Kaoru and Kenshin were finally together. Kaoru loved Kenshin ever since she saw him in high school, but never got a chance to tell him even when he graduated. Later, when Kaoru and Misao entered college they were able to meet again and told each other how they felt.  
  
Misao had to thank the lord because everyday Kaoru would always appear depressed and never wanted to do anything. Always sticking around the house and never wanting to see that color the sky was. Misao was sick of it, but then Kenshin came to his sense and now Kaoru is as happy as ever. Misao was happy for her, now she actually wanted to go out which is good, but then you will always know that Kenshin will be there too. Those two are always together whenever they get the chance, and Misao enjoy seeing them together. You could see the serenity that they showed each other and the love that shined through their eyes. The passion and love that they share showed every time they are together. Sometimes she wished that she had someone too. Someone special that she could share her time with, that made her feel special and weird inside, to be able to understand her and she understand him, and for her to love and him to love her too in return. Yet she it scared her to be with someone because so many couples these days who only stayed together because the want to use each other or even thought they are together and seem happy they at once they would break apart and never speak to each other again. It seems like love is withering away and some are very rare to find love at all.  
  
"Kaoru you're so lucky." Misao whispered softly to herself as she walked to her destination. Kaoru has always been the lucky one out of them both. She was also blessed with the prettier face and better brains. In all the years that Misao has known Kaoru she has known about a thousand guys that fell in love with her. Of course who wouldn't? With her beautiful sparkling blue eyes and dark silky hair, her perfect body that was not too tall nor too short nor to thin nor to fat, and her beautiful velvety skin. Guys drooled at the first sight of her. Beauty was not the only thing about her because she also has a very generous and good heart, and brains to boot. Kaoru has always been better than Misao in school because it was easier for Kaoru to memorize things once she read it and she read so much faster than Misao. It was much easier for her to keep up with school and not have such a difficult time like Misao, but one that Misao pride herself in was her athletic ability.  
  
Misao is also quite a good student herself thought as she tried her very best in her work and study as hard as she can. She knows that she might not be smart as some people were, but she knows that if she tires hard enough and work long she would be just like them. Which is true because her grades are exceptionally high like Kaoru, and it was because of her hard work that she was able to earn a scholarship to attend school at all without paying for much. Misao worked hard for what she got and proud that she got them all by herself.  
  
Misao's long braided hair danced left and right as she rushed too school wearing a white small, short sleeves T-shirt, a khaki pant that was a little baggy on her, pair of white sneaker, and all of her books are placed in a black side bad that she carried with her. Deciding that it would better to take a short cut because she need a little extra time once she arrives at school because there's an exam today in class and so Misao entered the ally that would lead her to her route.  
  
Instantly, once Misao stepped into the ally she knew something was wrong. There was a chill that went up her spine that made her all her hair stand, which caused her to stop immediately. She searched around her surrounding to see if she could see that was it that was so wrong, but couldn't see anything. Nevertheless the feeling was still there. It made her uneasy as she once again double-checked this time not with her eyes. She closed her eyes and slowly breathing in and cleared her mind. She wanted to see if she could sense any dangerous ki around and sure enough true to her feelings she sense a ki not far above her. She looked up to she what it was and got ready to what was going to appear before her.  
  
----------  
  
To be continued.  
o^_^o ----------  
  
A/N: Well, that's that beginning of it all. I hope you guys will stick around for more because that would me really really really happy more than anything. Please, excuse any mistake in this fanfic because I'm not Superwoman. ^_^ Oh and please pleassssssssssse review. That would also make me extremely happy. 


	2. Chapter two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: RK is not mine dammit!!!!! * cries* I also don't own any of the characters in this fanfic!!!!!!!!! * cries cries cries* They're not mine so get away from me, I'm fruity poor!!!! * getting on my knees* So please don't sue my tussie. ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My. Only. One  
  
+ Chapter t.w.o +  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He has been hunting that man for few weeks waiting in the shadows. This treacherous and vile man has been raping and killing women for the past months. It was his job to bring the man down because the government had hired him. In returned they would give him a large amount of money for his work. Aoshi's victim has been kidnapping women around the age of twenty and raping them before he slaughtered them. Killing them by slitting their throat, and letting the blood flow as he watch them dying slowly in front of his eyes. Aoshi was able to tract him down and wait till he was ready to strike and hunt for another woman he could murder. Lying in the shadows without him noticing Aoshi was able to save a girl that was about to be kidnapped, but Aoshi allowed the killer to get away because he wanted to the murder to lead Aoshi to his hideout to see if there are anyone else behind it.  
  
Aoshi was confident that the killer could not escape his grip, and allowed him to lead Aoshi the way as he hideout in the shadows not permitting him to detect Aoshi at all. The murderer escaped away feeling angered that his prey as been stolen from him and yet at the same time superior because he thought that he was able to outsmart Aoshi and got away. Aoshi. The name that everyone from the underground has heard that everyone feared. He was well known for his dexterity, speed, and the powers that he wield. His name struck fear into others heart and once he picked you as his target you could never escape him. What are most terrifying about him were his expressionless and impassive face and those cold ice blue eyes that could ripe out your soul. Those eyes that seem to know what you are thinking and know exactly what you are planning in your head, and those haunting eyes that could read your every move and know where you are attacking next. Yes, he was proud to have got away, or he thinks so.  
  
'Aoshi. That man is nothing. I think people are giving him too much credit than he deserved. The great Aoshi could not even capture me! Hah! They say he is the best, but he is nothing compare to me.' The murder thought as he jumped from roof top building to roof top building.  
  
'Shit, but my prey got away. Damn Aoshi! I guess I would have to pick out a new toy.' He thought bitterly to himself, just then he stopped at the edge of a building near an ally and noticed that something or someone was down there. As he looked closer he saw that it was a young petite, but pretty girl standing there. She was fascinating to him with her long hair and large eyes. He wondered if her hair would feel as soft as they look. However, he doesn't have to wonder because he was going to find out for himself.  
  
'I didn't think I would find my new prey so easily.' He chuckle evilly to himself as he licked his lower lips with his tongue. He crouched down and kneeled on one knee, as he was about to jump down from the building and grab her from behind. A surprised attack that would surely scary her and bring adrenalin into his veins. He leaped from the building, and rapidly ascended with great speed towards her from above.  
  
'I've got her.' The killer thought, but just as he was about to seize her shoulder with his hands, she turned her head around to stare straight at him.  
  
------  
  
Misao had already sensed him and knew that he was going to attack her from behind. As she turned her head around to look at him one thing came to her mind. 'What. a. freak.' His appearance was disturbing image with his greasy straight hair that reached his shoulders counseling half of his left face, large scary eyes with tiny pupil, crooked nose, and thin wide lips with stained yellow teeth. He was so skinny that you could see the bones on his hands and he was dressed in clothes that looked like rags, and not to mention his nauseating scent that was emanating from him.  
  
As his hands touched her shoulder there was a revolting feeling that creep over her. She quickly and smoothly got out of grip as she jumped back creating distance between them.  
  
"Well, well, look at what we got here. You're a feisty little one aren't yah." He whispered in a low wicked voice, but Misao was able to hear him.  
  
"Who are you?" Misao demanded as she got in a ready stance in case he attacked her.  
  
"Why my pretty, I'm going to bring you pleasure and then bring you pain. Wouldn't that be fun?" He asked as he licked his lower lips and she could see a dangerous look in his eyes. Just the sight of him make her skin crawled and she was still feeling that revolting feeling when he touched her shoulder. She just wanted to get the hell away from him because of the revolting feeling that was increasing inside of her, and obviously he wasn't the candy man that was going to give her candy. It was better to just get away as soon as possible. Slowly she started to back away from him.  
  
"Where are you going, my pretty?" He asked as he took a step towards her with that wicked small pasted on his ugly face. That step increased the sickening feeling inside her. She just wanted to get away, away from him.  
  
"I'm getting away from you obviously." Misao replied still keeping an eye on him as she slowly took another step back.  
  
"But we'll have lots of fun, my pretty. Won't you stick around?" He too took a step closer.  
  
"Not with some one like you, you freak." Misao shouted as she turned to start running, but just as she turned around the ugly bastard was already in front of her and only two inches away. The closeness of them made her feel more repelling, as she instantly jumped back to give space between them. It appeared that every time she gets close to him she becomes sick inside.  
  
'The best thing is to stay away from him because I feel sick inside every time I'm close to that freak. Obviously, if I want to leave I'll have to defeat him first because it seems like he's not going to let me leave that crazy ass. Plus, he's fast so I must keep my eyes open.' Misao analyzed. She got in a ready position and put up both of her fist.  
  
"Oh are you going to fight my pretty one?" He mused as he gave a small laugh. Misao glared at him as he laughed at her, but didn't want to make the first move.  
  
"Duh, obviously since your not going to let me leave. Besides I don't want to stay in your ugly company any longer." Misao attacked back. A satisfying smile spread across her face because she could see that he didn't like being called ugly as he charged at her while aiming his right hand on her face trying to knock her out. She backed away as his hand swap pass her face. He advance at her and threw a kick on her head on the left side, but she brought up her left arm to block the attack and Misao crouched down to use her right leg to knock him down from below. He saw it coming and jumped back making Misao miss.  
  
"It appeared that you know how fight, my pretty. Still that's not going to do you any good because you won't be able to lay a hand on me." He told her as he charged at her again as they began fighting. He kept on increasing his speed, but Misao kept up with him and matched him every time. Even thought in her petite form Misao was not going to let this freak defeat her. She has been training for all her life and she would not lose to a killer, especially an ugly one at that.  
  
He was able to land a hit on her left shoulder, his claws ripping her skin and injuring her. Misao feeling the pain ignored it and focused on her enemy. Even with her injury she was able to land a paunch in his face and a kick in the stomach that was effective enough to push him back as he hit the ground hard. He slowly stood up as he wiped the blood that was running out from him mouth, plus a bruise as size of her fist was clearly forming already.  
  
"Sorry, I think I made you uglier than before. I didn't think you could get any uglier, but apparently you can." Misao taunted him, as his eyes grew red with anger and hands clenching in a tight fist.  
  
"I'll show you not to mess with me, you little witch. I'll make sure that you'll regret it later as I slowly enjoy you." He threatened and stood up right. Misao watched him intently as she sense a new power in him. Then suddenly it happened. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. He just vanished right before her eyes. Misao eyes widen in shock as she looked around her. She couldn't see him yet she was sure could feel that he was still here. How come she couldn't see him, she didn't know.  
  
'What?! He just disappeared. Where did he go? It's just like he became invisible.' Misao panic. Damn, how was she supposed to fight an invisible enemy? Misao stood still as she tired to sense where he was.  
  
"Are you frustrated that you can't see me, my pretty? Don't know where I am? This is my special technique, invisibility. " His malevolence voice echoed in her ears. Just then a painful blow sent her crashing against the solid brick wall, knocking the breath out of her. She tired to quickly regain her place, but she was too late. She was roughly picked up by the neck as her both her hands where pinned above her head. Suddenly, the killer appeared again right before her. His face was only an inch away from her as he leaned in close to smell her.  
  
'What?! Could human really become invisible or is this some kind of a trick?' Misao exclaim.  
  
"What now, my pretty?" He whispered in her ear causing her to become extremely sick. She just wanted to vomit right there on the spot as her stomach turned upside down and twisted causing her tremendous pain.  
  
"Shall we begin?" As he locked both her small wrists above her head using one hand to hold them, and letting his other one free to do whatever he wishes.  
  
'No!' Misao screamed in her head but refused to let him hear or see her cry in fear. She shut her eyes tight as she turned her head in the other direction.  
  
'NO!' Misao screamed over and over in her head. 'Is this it.?'  
  
-----------  
  
To be continue..  
o^_^o -----------  
  
A/N: That is it for Chapter Two. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update soon I hope because if you guys like it then I'll continue writing if not, I'm not sure. And you know how I know you guys enjoy my story? Well, its simple all you guys have to do it REVIEW!!!! ^_____^ Hopefully the next chapter is coming up. Please, feel free to email me about the fanfic. Thankz a munchies!  
  
Ps. Again please forgive any mistakes! ^_^ 


	3. AN:

22. July. 2003  
  
A/N:  
Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I did write chapter three and started on chapter four, but then I could post them up in time. I was visiting my grandparents when I wrote it so then, I had to go so it's all in my grandparents' computer. Sorry guys. That's why I didn't have any updates for so long. Now, I guess I have to start writing chapter three and four all over again. I'll post it up as soon as possible. Sorry. -_-  
  
Thankz a munchies Moomoo-chan  
o^_^o 


	4. chatper three

Disclaimer: RK is not mine. The characters are not mine. Is anything mine? Apparently not... Enjoy guys.  
  
----------------------------  
  
My. Only. One  
  
Chapter t.h.r.e.e  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What will you do now, my pretty? You are at my mercy now, aren't you." The murder hissed with a wicked chuckle, tracing a hand across her cheek.  
  
Misao flinched at his touched and averted her face. "Get away from me your freak." Misao hissed. If only she could get her hands free, but as much as she tried to twist and pull out of his grip the tighter he held on.  
  
"Shut up, you witch." He spat and raised his hand ready to strike her. Misao closed her eyes preparing for the attack, but it never came. Yet suddenly she found that her hands are now free and that the killer was no longer there. She opened eyes and saw that he was somehow thrown off her and his body was lying against the wall.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Misao asked, as one of her hand rubbed her wrist where he had held her prisoner because she could tell that it was beginning to bruise from all the force that he used. Looking around her to see what was going on, Misao spotted someone that she knew wasn't there before.  
  
The first thing that she took notice was his height. He was a tall man that was wearing an outfit that looked like a ninja that fitted his form perfectly. (Like the one he wore in the manga. God, he was hot. Hehe. Sorry.) Displaying his board shoulders, and the short cut sleeves up to his elbow showed his strong muscular arms. He had jet-black hair and bangs that hanged carelessly over his eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. With its icy blue color and even a deeper shade of blue around the iris, which seemed to show nothing and feel nothing. They were like ice blue eyes that were staring at her. It was strange how she was feeling. Strange how she loved the looks of his eyes, strange how she wanted to look at them forever, strange how they captured her so.  
  
'Strange to why I'm even thinking like this in the first place.' Misao mentally smacked herself so that she could stop staring at him a dog, and forced herself to look away from him to the killer. He was string awake from being unconscious, and was slowly raising up to his feet.  
  
"Aoshi! How did you find me?" He demanded as he slowly backed away, but he had no where to as he backed up against the wall.  
  
"What's the matter?" Misao watched the strange man asked his voice of plain iciness and impassiveness.  
  
"I'll kill you! You will not steal from me again. I will not let you take her." The killer seems to have lost it, as his eyes widen out of its socket and started to advance at Aoshi. Aoshi's face, however, was still expressionless and pococurante as he simply moved out of the way, and the killer hit nothing but air.  
  
Once again the killer advanced, but the attempt proved futile as Aoshi slide gracefully out of the way and punched the killer square in the face, the forcing sending his body flying a few feet back. It was clear to Misao that this Aoshi person was the stronger opponent, and it seemed that the killer doesn't stand a chance. Misao watched in fascination as Aoshi moved effortlessly and gracefully to avoid all the attacks and with incredible speed.  
  
"Enough fooling around! I will show you that you can not defeat me!" The murder shouted in raged as all his attempted to at least injured Aoshi seem to have misfire, and now he was trapped backed against the wall in a little corner. Using his technique like the one he used on Misao, the killer quickly disappeared from their vision.  
  
"Watch out." Misao warned Aoshi as she tired to sense where he was. Aoshi, however, said nothing and reminded quiet, his face still inexpressive.  
  
Misao's eyes wondered from one place to another trying to place his location, but Aoshi was just standing there as if it didn't matter to him. What could he be thinking, Misao didn't know, but all of a suddenly Aoshi leaped back from where he was position and Misao saw that he was creating some kinds of signs with his hands in front of him.  
  
All at once, a breath of fire appeared and the voice of the killer could be heard as the fire burned his flesh. His figure engulfed by the fire and when the fire had died out there was nothing remaining but ashes.  
  
"What happened?" Misao whispered as she watched the scene before with wide eyes. She turned to look at Aoshi and at once started to back away from him. Aoshi noticed her moves and turned to face her.  
  
"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He said with his cold, composed voice.  
  
"Won't hurt me? You just burned that toad to ashes. I think I have a right to be scared, don't you think?" Misao countered as she slowly backed away. "What are you? How did you do that?"  
  
"My name is Aoshi and that was one of my technique as a ninja." Aoshi stated simply.  
  
"One of your technique as a ninja?" Misao whispered.  
  
'I didn't know ninja still exist in this time period.' She thought to herself as she survey him up and down. Just as she was about to ask another question, her vision began to become blurry as she could hardly make out Aoshi's figure anymore.  
  
"What's.happening."  
  
There was suddenly a burning sensation in her stomach as tremendous pain shot through her body. Her head began to ache like it was being split open with a knife as she tired to cried out in pain. Her legs giving out as she slowly felt herself falling towards the ground.  
  
Aoshi at once was at her side as he catches her before she hit the ground. He examined her face as he noticed her face was imprinted with anguish. Her lips were turning a shade of purple as he looked at her.  
  
'She's been poisoned.' Aoshi thought as she examined her body and found the wound that was on her shoulder was the caused. She was injured during her fight and now the poison was spreading through her system, and if its not cured soon then she could possible lose her life.  
  
Aoshi quickly wrapped him one of his arms around her shoulder, and another arm placed at her knees as she scooped up into his arms. Her face some how was buried in his chest as he held her. He then realized just how petite she was compare to his masculine frame, and intently at her face and silently walked out of the ally.  
  
-----------------------  
  
To be continued..  
o^_^o 


	5. chapter four

Disclaimer: RK is not mine. How many times do I have to repeat that? Blah!  
  
--------------------  
  
My. Only. One.  
  
Chapter f.o.u.r  
  
------------------------  
  
Aoshi cradled the fragile Misao in his arms as he entered his home. It was nothing much, but a simply decorated interior occupied with a small kitchen and dinner room, which lead out to the balcony. His apartment was dark, but Aoshi was still able to work his way to the hall and into his room where he placed that still unconscious Misao gently on his bed.  
  
Immediately he set off to work on an antidote. He swiftly went into his kitchen and opened up the cabinet where it contained several jars of herbs. Diligently, he picked out various jars and took just the right amount of herb needed, and stared working on the formula to create a potion. It was an easy task for him, for long ago he had been trained in his ninja clan on how to identified specific herbs, and to create potions to cure poison. With his last touched added to the potion, Aoshi poured the warm liquid substance into a little tea cup as he made his way back into his bedroom.  
  
There Misao was still lying lifelessly on his bed where he had left her, but he could tell that her senses were coming back because her as head rolled to one side. Moving to her side he sat on the edge of the bed as he supported her up with his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lean on him. Delicately he placed the rim of the teacup between her lips hoping she would take in some of the liquid. At once when the substance entered her mouth it was quickly revolted.  
  
" No..taste.bad." Misao barely whispered as she frown in disgust at the taste of the potion. She wasn't willing to take in the potion and Aoshi had to figure out a way for her to take it. Looking at her delicate face intensely he finally decided what he was going to do.  
  
Aoshi took a drink of the potion, and he held the liquid in his mouth without swallowing it. Capturing Misao's chin with his forefinger and his thumb, he tilted her face towards him. Then his head descended down towards hers, as his lip captures hers transferred the liquid into her. Her lips were soft and gently as they were pressed against his and Aoshi found himself wanting to deepen their kiss to see what she would taste like. Aoshi then suddenly pulled away from as if she had burned him alarmed at the fact that he even wanted to deepen their kiss.  
  
Placing her back down on the bed, he decided the best thing to do was to get his mind on something else. Realizing that her shoulder still need to be cared for he set out to get the bandages to dress her wound. Once her wounded was expertly cleaned and bandage, he placed the blanket gently over her. He stood there awhile staring at her tender face and wondering why he was feeling the way that he was feeling towards her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him like that. Every time he looked at her, there was just sudden warmth that flowed through him. A kind of warmth that he had never experienced before.  
  
Sure she was not the prettiest girl, but something about her draws him to her, that intrigued him like never before. Yet again the more he stared at her the more he found that he rather liked her features, the more they appeared to be so beautiful to him. Her long lashes, her soft lips, and silky hair that framed her delicate childish face structure. He suddenly wanted to know what her name was, what she liked, what she hates, and everything about her. It was so strange to him, and he couldn't understand why. Reaching out a hand to brush a strand of hair that was mingled with her long lashes, he shook his head and left the room.  
  
-----  
  
Misao turned restlessly underneath the blanket as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She slowly rose herself up on one of her elbow and instantly her head started aching, and her vision started to swirl around her. She placed her hand on her forehand and started to massage it hoping that it would clear her head just a little.  
  
"Oww, what is wrong with me." Misao asked herself.  
  
"You shouldn't get up so fast." Aoshi's deep voice instructed her as he entered the room just when she awoke.  
  
"What?" Misao was startled at the sound of his voice. Slowly she tired to recollect what happened and why she was here in the first place. The images of her event slowly came back to her, about the murderer, and remember that someone saved her when she was trapped, and how she fainted.  
  
She looked at Aoshi and asked him, "You were the one that saved me?"  
  
Aoshi just simply nodded his head without say anything.  
  
"Well, thank you for saving me." Misao thanked Aoshi, but all she got for a respond was silence. "Umm.could you tell me why my head hurts so much?" She inquired still massaging her head.  
  
"You were poison, and that just the after affects." Aoshi answered with an inanimate tone.  
  
"Oh. Well how long have I been out?" Misao continued her questioning.  
  
Aoshi, however, was getting irritated with all the questioning, but none of the emotion was expressed on his face as he answered her question anyway. "You've been out for about a day. It's morning now."  
  
"What!" Misao was alarmed to how long she has been unconscious and suddenly threw off the blanket and tired to get up. Although, once her legs touched the ground it gave out at once. Misao expected to go crashing on the ground when suddenly an arm was securely wrapped her waist preventing her from hitting the floor.  
  
She looked up only to be greeted by beautiful ice blue eyes that made her held her breath. His eyes were even more beautiful now up close than they were before when she first saw him. Up close they were intense blue mixed turquoise, and a richer shade just around the irises. It was like she was in a trance staring in those eyes, and felt like time has stopped. She could stare at them forever, but the magical moment was shattered when he spoke snapping her out of reverie.  
  
" I told you not to get up yet." He scolded as he help her sat against the edged of the bed.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I've been out of at least a day already. I need to get home otherwise my friend will be worried." Misao protested with a little pout. Seeing her cute little pout, Aoshi just wanted to kiss her lips once again to really see what they taste like. Shaking his head again for the second time, he gave out a sign as he walked across the room.  
  
"Then why don't you give them a call to tell them that you are all right. You will have to stay here at least another day. You still need to drink one more potion before the poison is out of your system." Aoshi suggested as he tossed her the cordless black phone.  
  
Misao caught it was eased, and inclined her head to one side to look at him. "You mean I have to stay here one more day?" Misao asked.  
  
Aoshi only nodded with his arms folded across his chest, as he lean against the wall looking back at her. Giving a sign of defeat, Misao started dialing her apartment number. After several rings, Kaoru's worried voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Kaoru." Misao started to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by Kaoru shouting at her making her hold the phone away from her ears to avoid hurting her eardrums.  
  
"Misao! Where were you! I was worried sick! You wait until you come home! I'll kill you!" Kaoru scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru!" Misao said with a nervous laugh as she scratches the back of her head.  
  
"Sorry?! Is that all you can say? Misao you." Kaoru began, but this time Misao interrupted her.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm so sorry, but I'm ok now. I can't come home right now, but I'll be back sometimes around tomorrow. I promise I'll explain everything. So please don't kill me. I'm so sorry. Bye!" Misao said in one single breath without stopping as she quickly turned off the phone. She let out a loud sign; Kaoru was about to have her head, and when gets back Kaoru was sure to kill her. Probably take her head and post it on her apartment building. An image of an angry Kaoru flash through her head as her face cringed in fear.  
  
'I'm going to die.' Misao cried.  
  
" Is everything all right?" Aoshi deep voice asked. Misao looked up to see that he was standing in front of her, his eyes watching her.  
  
"Errr.yes." Misao said as she handed him the phone. "Thank you."  
  
Aoshi took the phone and placed it back where he got it, and was about to step out of the room when Misao stopped him.  
  
"Err.Do you think that I could take a shower. I'm all dirty." Misao question. Aoshi turned around to look at her and saw that her clothes were covered in dirt and that she indeed needs to take a shower.  
  
"Second door across the hall." Aoshi informed her and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
------------------  
  
To be Continued...  
o(^_^)o  
  
------------------  
  
That's chapter four guys!!!! This chapter is pretty long. Hehe. Sorry. Stay tune and see what happens during the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it up soon. Hehehe. Please review to let me know what you think. ^_^ Thanks a munchies. 


End file.
